


Persuasion

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Persuasion

"Did you say camping?" Harry winced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Luna looked up from her pottery wheel. "You can rejuvenate your soul, get in touch with the Earth goddess."

The only Earth goddess Harry was interesting in touching was currently up to her elbows in clay.

"Surely there is another way to enjoy the outdoors." Harry moved closer and put his hand on Luna's thigh.

Her eyes lit up, encouraging him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, while his slid his hand up under her skirt.

"We could sleep outside in the hammock," he said, peppering her skin with kisses.

"I have my father's tent." She parted her legs further and Harry's fingers brushed over her slightly damp knickers, stifling a groan when his cock throbbed.

"No tent," he said firmly even as he pushed a finger inside her. She was already wet, though, he'd never known her to be anything else. "Stand up."

"My vase, Harry," she said as she took her foot off the pedal, the wheel slowly coming to a stop. 

"We'll be quick." Careful to avoid her hands, he positioned himself behind her, shoved his trousers down to his thighs and flipped up her skirt. Pushing aside her knickers, he entered her in one quick thrust.

"Oh," she gasped. "I do like it when you're rough."

"Christ, Luna," Harry said, feeling her clenching around him. He reached around for her clit, his finger rubbing just how she'd told him she preferred. That was one thing about Luna—she always let Harry know just what she wanted and how.

"Harder, I'm getting close," she said, pushing back against him.

Harry closed his eyes and snapped his hips forward hard and fast, thrusting erratically until he heard Luna cry out as she came bringing him along with her.

He stayed inside her for a moment before slowly slipping out and smoothing her skirt back down before tucking himself back into his trousers.

"So you'll come camping?" she said, sitting back down and starting to spin the wheel as if nothing had happened. "I'll make those biscuits you like."

Harry laughed. "All right, Luna, you've convinced me."


End file.
